Here Forever
by crystal ice614
Summary: Seto leaves to attend a meeting in New York, and Serenity stays behind to await his return only to discover that his plane crashed and he may never return. SxS


This is a oneshot written for the second round of Compy's contest. I don't own anything, just the idea for the story. The story takes place in Japan, but all of the names are the dubbed ones.

_"I'll be back soon. I promise." His words seemed empty. She knew better than to believe everything he said. Just because he promised something, it didn't mean he would carry through on it. _

_"You always say that," she whispered, her eyes already shimmering with tears. She hated that he was always leaving her alone, left to fend for herself. The media was harsh, and they always liked to prey on her when he was away. It was a rule of thumb for them; attack her when no one was there to protect her, and she had always had someone there for her. First her mom, then her brother, and now him, well when she was with him anyways. _

_"Well, since my planes are being repaired, I'll be so tired of flying with what the world likes to refer to as humans but are really more like animals, that I'll make sure I'm home as soon as possible," he answered, his eyes narrowing at the plane outside the terminal. _

_"Is that supposed to make me feel better? You'll make sure you come home early so that you aren't forced to be around other people, but you won't come home early just to spend time with me?" Her eyes grew hard, a contrary look to her usual appearance of joy and_ _innocence. _

_"Serenity..." he trailed off as he looked at his watch."I have to go, but I'll be back as soon as possible." _

_He leaned in and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. Serenity tried to smile, but she was tired of always putting on an act for others. Seto didn't seem to notice and left without a glance back as if he would only be gone for a few hours, but she knew better than to hope for that. _

_She looked out at the window, the plane gliding down the runway. Its sleek exterior glinting as it caught sight of the sun. Serenity almost turned away when she noticed that something was wrong. The plane had stopped and people were streaming from its entrance. Her eyes were fixated on the sight, her body rigid in its spot, and she watched in horror as the plane blew up before her very eyes. It was as if she was watching the television screen, the sight before her too gruesome to actually be real. _

_She squinted at the sight, suddenly frantic to find Seto. Her gaze swept over the crowd a dozen times, searching for the familiar tall, man with his signature trench coat. Every time Serenity looked, she failed to see him. _

_Unbelieving that he might actually be gone, she raced towards the doors of the airport and outside. The wind slapped her hard in the face and chilled her to the bone. She ignored this and continued towards the plane, the smoke so thick she could barely breathe. _

_Serenity called his name repeatedly, her words barely heard over the shouts of other people. She ran through the throng of people, her eyes already watering. _

_He was gone, and there was nothing she could do to bring him back. _

Serenity screamed, the sound of her own voice waking her up. Sweat poured down her face, her hair sticking to it. The dream replayed in her mind and she took in a gulp of air to try to calm herself. It was only a dream, right?

In an attempt to reassure herself, she looked over at the other side of the bed, expecting to see the sleeping form of her husband. Serenity stared at the vacant side, the covers pulled over from her shifting in her sleep. Her mind ran through all the possibilities of where he was, the nightmare still lurking in her thoughts until she suddenly remembered. Seto really had left on that plane, but unlike her dream, it had taken off as normal and disappeared over the horizon. So why did she still feel like something was wrong?

Serenity ignored the feeling and slowly stood up. Maybe a glass of water and some fresh air would help, and then she could call him to settle her uncertainty.

She walked into the dark kitchen; its only light coming from the television she had left on. Serenity grabbed her cell phone from the counter. Upon opening it, she realized she had missed a call from Seto. All of her doubts about his safety immediately vanished and she laughed at her own foolishness. Just because she had had a nightmare, didn't mean it was going to come true.

All fears pushed aside, she turned towards the television. The cartoon on suddenly changed to show a newswoman standing in front of an airport. Curiosity got the best of her, and she turned up the volume.

"A few hours ago, a small plane took off from this airport in Tokyo, Japan only to be brought down by a storm they later encountered. The plane was headed towards New York, and there is no word yet on whether or not there were any survivors.

Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corp. is believed to have been on that plane…" The woman's words continued, but Serenity had stopped listening.

This had to be another dream. Seto had called only an hour ago. She pinched herself and realized that not only did it hurt, but also she wasn't dreaming.

Serenity opened her phone, and typed in his number. She held her breath, and waited to her his voice. It continued to ring, and her heard beat seemed to grow louder with ever ring.

"Pick up," she muttered to herself, hoping that this was just all some sort of mistake.

It finally went to voice mail, her heart sinking as realization hit her. Tears streamed down her face, and she felt her whole world collapsing.

She sunk down to the floor just as the doorbell rang. Serenity stood in a daze and walked over to the door. It was probably just someone that would confirm the news.

Hesitantly, she opened the door, not sure if she was ready to hear it spoken that he was gone.

She blinked her eyes at the sight before her. There stood Seto, his trench coat blowing lightly in the wind.

"Seto, but I thought that…" she mumbled, still wondering if she was hallucinating. He leaned over and gave her quick kiss.

"I never got on the plane." He smiled and took her weaken body in his arms. She cried on his shoulder and he gently stroked her hair. "Shh…I'm not going anywhere."


End file.
